The Hobgoblin Attacks
While following the time machine's trail on the starship, Kiva wonders where Reia is when Presea, Jimmy and Miguel appeared before her. Presea: Is something wrong, Kiva? Kiva: Where's Reia? Presea: She is heading towards the meditation chamber. Jimmy: I'm a little confused.. What does this Keyblade do, anyway? Kiva: Well..it's easier to land major hits with this Keyblade. Miguel: Interesting.. I had a history file regarding those Keyblades, back in my world. Presea: You wish to continue your training.. That's why you're looking for her? Kiva: Seems fair. Presea: Understood. Then allow me to escort you. Kiva: Okay, Presea. - Both Presea and Kiva walked through the halls and stand at the door. Kiva: Reia, you're in there? Reia: Come on in. - Kiva entered the meditation chamber, took her seat and confronted her master. Kiva: Hey, master. Reia: Good to see you tonight. Kiva: Good to see you too, master. Reia: It seems you have just enough experience for this lesson. Are you ready? Kiva: Yes, master. - The two closed their eyes and transport into a foggy cave this time, with lanterns lit from the inside. Kiva: Cool! - As the two walked inside the cave, Reia and Kiva stood face to face. Reia: There comes a time when an enemy unexpectedly blinds you and couldn't see for a period of time. For this lesson, use your senses for your only sight instead. Kiva: Alright, master. - Reia quickly turn off the lanterns and either them can't see the surroundings at all. Or so does she thinks.. Kiva: (Okay, I gotta use my senses for my only sight.) - Reia slightly moved to the right as she taught her lesson to Kiva. Reia: Either surrounding by darkness or blinded by a sudden attack to the eyes, without being able to see could be more difficult. But using your ears to listen for the enemy's movements or sensing people within a distance, you can still see the people around you. Don't trust your eyes in any of those conditions. The enemy could be everywhere. Kiva: I know. Besides, Samurai Jack used the same lesson when he was trying to get home to the past thanks to Aku. And if you are asking me about this, I'll explain, master. Reia: Very good. The best opportunity to use 'Blind Strike' is to hit your opponent at the right time. Prepare yourself! Kiva: Alright! - For a split-second, Reia stood quietly. No sound was heard and Kiva used her senses to track her. For ten seconds, she sensed nothing. Until Kiva quickly sensed Reia above her and quickly attacks her. Reia blocked her twice and stood into the shadows once again. Kiva: (Hit my opponent at the right time..) - For another ten seconds, not a single sound was heard. Kiva quickly sensed Reia behind her this time and is about to attack her, but Reia quickly teleport to a another part of the cave. Learned her lesson already, Reia clapped twice and the lanterns lit up again. Kiva: Cheese and crackers... Reia: Well done. You have completed this lesson and learned 'Blind Strike'. This skill is very rare for a reason. Use it wisely. Kiva: Yes, master. - The two transported back to the starship and opened their eyes. Kiva: Boy, I never get tired on doing that. Reia: You said something about this Samurai Jack, correct? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Let's head back to the bridge, you can tell me more about this samurai along the way. Kiva: Alright, master. - As both Reia and Kiva walked towards the bridge, Reia and Kiva talked about the samurai she mentioned during the lesson. Reia: So, this samurai goes through the same lesson before? Kiva: Yep, Samurai Jack used a blindfold for his eyes and uses his ears while getting pass by the three blind archers. Reia: Wow.. That was impressive. Kiva: Yep. Reia: I'm impressed with your potential as well. Maybe someday, I'll show you the results of my training in Otherworld, if you want. Category:Scenes